


Abscise

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [70]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony and Sharon have been together a while, but being a top-secret spy doesn't let her have much time at home. Of course one day she shows up with Steve in tow and Shield after them, so like, maybe not Tony's biggest problem.





	Abscise

It was like this every time. Sharon would come back, and Tony was ecstatic to see her. She'd be around for a week or two, and then she'd leave again. It was, in a word, suckish. He felt like a military spouse because that's essentially what he was. Except, you know, she did spend a lot of time in the country they just couldn't see each other or text or anything-- he didn't even know what she did most of the time because it was classified and he decided to respect her privacy for once. And also they weren't married. Not for lack of trying on his part, but the one time he'd proposed, Sharon had gotten all sad and said that she didn't want to change the path her career was on. Which was fair, but disappointing all the same. 

"Going somewhere?" Tony asked, rubbing at his eyes. 

Sharon was throwing things in a duffle, but she wasn't exactly battle-ready in her pajamas and with her hair a tangled mess. "Yeah, I just got a call for an undercover mission, so I need to get going." 

"You just got back," he said, heart sinking. Not even fourteen hours ago, she'd walked back in the door. He was used to having at least one full day, but maybe he shouldn't have been. 

"I know," she said, running an aggravated hand through her hair when it got in her way. "I feel like I'm missing something." She frowned at her bag, foot tapping. "Oh, tampons, duh." She raced to the bathroom and returned a minute later, shoving the box in and zipping the duffle closed. 

Tony had pushed himself up to a sitting position and semi-woken up while she was doing that. "Knock 'em dead. Or, y'know, keep 'em alive, whichever." 

Sharon laughed. "Thanks babe." She walked over and climbed into his lap, kissing him breathless. If they had the time, Tony would have pushed his hands under her shorts and made sure she had a good memory of him to take with her. But when she got undressed, it was to throw on jeans and a jacket, not crawl back into bed. "This is a local sort of thing, so-" 

"I know the drill," Tony said with a wry smile. "Pretend I don't know you, and ignore you if I see you on the street." 

"Yeah." She picked up her bag, swooped in for another kiss and left. "Love you!" she called. 

Tony sighed and fell back. He didn't bother saying it back because she was already too far away to hear him. He pulled the blanket higher and closed his eyes, willing for sleep to come easily. It didn't. 

* * *

The next time he saw her, Captain America had been declared an enemy of Shield-- ridiculous, who even believed that?-- and she showed up on his doorstep with the man with a plan himself in tow. Along with another man that Tony didn't recognize, but he was a little less important right now. 

"Stark? You brought us to Stark?" Steve said incredulously, looking at Sharon. 

"Nice to see you too Rogers." 

Sharon glared at Steve. "If you don't want to die during this fucking mess, shut up." Steve didn't say anything, but he did glare back at her. She turned to Tony. "Hi Tony, do you mind taking in two dumbass fugitives while we figure out how to fix this?" 

"Why not," he said, throwing the door open and standing to the side so they could file in. He shut the door, wondering if he actually recognized the third person or if he was imagining it. 

He was saved from having to think about it too much when he introduced himself. "I'm Sam. If that's uh, something you wanted to know," he said, glancing at Steve's angry figure uncertainly. 

Tony snapped, pointing at him. "Wilson, from the Falcon project. I knew you looked familiar." The project had been scrapped after a couple years, last he'd heard. Small world, he thought as he went to make some coffee, sensing that they were all going to need it. Except Rogers, the asshole. "Do I want to know how you all know each other?" 

Sharon opened her mouth to answer, but clearly Steve had some sort of grudge because he cut her off. "Agent Carter was assigned by Shield to make sure I didn't get into trouble." 

Sharon rolled her eyes. 

"And I met Sam when I was taking a run." 

"Who talks to people while they're running?" Tony asked. That was just weird. Was this a remnant from his forties life? It couldn't be pre-serum, because pre-serum Steve probably hadn't been able to talk after a run, let alone during. 

"People with no social life," Sharon groused. 

Steve's glare intensified, but Sharon just stared right back. Whatever had happened there wasn't pleasant, and Tony felt the childish urge to flick Steve on the nose. "At least I don't spy on my allies." 

"No," Tony said, "you just ignore us until it suits you." 

Sam took a seat at the table and watched them with a disconnected sort of interest while Steve startled, looking at Tony with wide, wounded eyes. "It's not like that. We all agreed to go our separate ways until we needed to assemble again." 

"Sure Cap, whatever gets you through the night." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Sharon rubbed at her forehead but made no move to intervene, which Tony took as a blessing. "Everyone else keeps in touch. Even the assassin twins, who are overseas all the time. Did you even know that Coulson's alive or are you that out of the loop? Or that Bruce is on Asgard with Thor right now?" He took Steve's dumbstruck look to mean no, he hadn't known either of those things. "We're a team even when we're not fighting someone, jackass. It's what makes us a team instead of a group of mercenaries." 

Steve swallowed, looking chastised but not like he was going to apologize. Tony didn't feel like pushing it because there were more important details. Like how the hell Steve had managed to get Shield to hate him. 

"So is someone going to fill me in or do I get to guess?" 

* * *

"I kissed Steve," Sharon admitted after the fucking helicarriers crashed in the Potomac and Steve's long lost buddy came back from the dead-- Tony was starting to doubt anyone was staying dead in their circles, cause this was the third person in a year, that's a trend. "When I was undercover," she clarified a moment later. 

"Okay? Why are you telling me?" 

She shrugged. "With Shield getting a makeover, we'll be working together all the time." 

"'You and me' we, or 'you and Steve' we?" 

"Both, probably. But it does mean that I'll be home all the time now." 

"Yeah?" Tony said, smiling. 

Sharon nodded, smiling back at him. 

"That'll make a nice change." 


End file.
